<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd Really Like To Live Beside You, Baby by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619155">I'd Really Like To Live Beside You, Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, Masturbation, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, ntr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko has a cheating fetish she's never shared with anyone, not even her girlfriend, Chie. So when Chie stands her girlfriend up on a date, and instead texts her pictures of their friends gangbanging her, Yukiko is torn between confused heartbreak and guilty, crushing arousal. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'd Really Like To Live Beside You, Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh, finally. Chie," Yukiko sighed as her phone chirped. It was the tone she had set for when her girlfriend messaged her. She'd been sitting in her room waiting for two hours for Chie to get there. They had plans, and those plans had been horribly waylaid, but finally, a message. An explanation, an apology, surely. Some helpless explanation that something had come up or her phone service had been down somehow. Yukiko had no reason to think it would be anything she needed to worry about. Chie was a good girlfriend, and if she hadn't come, there had to be a good reason, but Yukiko certainly wasn't going to jump to any expectation of a major emergency or problem. It was all fine.</p><p>Yukiko opened her phone to see Chie with a dick in her mouth.</p><p>With a shriek, she dropped it, stumbling back in surprise. Fortunately, she was on her bed and it just bounced about a moment, but she was still full of confused spikes of utter terror, having no idea how to respond to the brutal suddenness of that image. She reached for her phone again. Maybe it was some food and Yukiko had just moved too quickly. But no, it really was a dick. A penis inside of her mouth, Chie happily sucking on it and staring up at someone else holding her phone. Another picture followed, with Chie drawn back and showing off the size of the cock with a comparison against her cheek. It was huge, and she threw the peace sign up with the other hand.</p><p> <i>"Okay, I think I got a good picture," Yosuke said, giving a thumbs up to Chie. "Wanna get back to work now?" He was antsy, shifting, needing more and unable to help himself. "That was some pretty great cocksucking. How are you that good? You're dating Yukiko."</i></p><p>
  <i>Chie offered up nothing more than a wink as she pushed back down, working along his cock with shameless, feverish motions, rocking her head along his cock without a care. She knew what she needed to do, and she pushed on firmer, slurping his meaty prick back down into her mouth and working back and forth along his shaft without a care, easing into the pleasure and into pure delight. His words didn’t bother her at all; she worked steadily along the cock, sucking him down and savouring the pleasure of giving up to it. Her eyes stared toward her phone camera, as Yosuke worked to keep snapping pictures of her. to keep doing she wanted from him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock and pushing his limits left Yosuke happy to let these desires take him, relaxed back and easing himself deeper into the pleasure and the heat of this need. There wasn't a whole lot of sense to this, and the strange, hazy mess of pure delight that followed was everything he wanted, in a weird way. Chie's head bobbed along in service to his cock, and he kept taking the pictures, kept supplying all the snapshots and making sure that each of them processed and flew over to Yukiko.</i>
</p><p>"You blew off our date to suck Yosuke's cock?" Yukiko asked, torn between disbelief and wild, rampant offense. She couldn't believe her eyes, staring in incredulous panic at the situation before her, full of questions she didn't know how to begin asking, she watched the pictures keep rolling in, not answering any of them, confused and startled and full of confusion that kept aching through her. "You're..."</p><p>Yukiko's thighs pressed together. A nervous whine passed her lips as she felt a rush of worry creep across her. Realization. "She's not," she whined. "She can't be." Her breath hitched, possibilities running confused and hazy through her head as she beheld the compromising sight of her girlfriend blowing their friend. Deeper. Harder. Without restraint or care, the pleasure spiked up hotter through her body, a pulse of want seared with sudden intent through her body. There wasn't a lot she felt like she could do to make sense of this all, but her hand began to grasp the hem of her skirt, and she shook her head in hazier swells of deep, abiding concern, eyes glued to the camera as the pictures kept coming.</p><p> <i>Bobbing her head in choking vigor down onto Yosuke's cock, Chie made the most of her every indulgence. There was no video following; she didn't need to be this loud or this sloppy, didn't need to push her limits and throat his cock with such reckless vigor, but it didn't matter. She knew what she needed to do, knew what would make her happy. Each passing motion of her head brought on such a stormy wreck of dizzy emotions, leaving her body to pulse with want, with deepening hungers that continued to hit her hard. Her throat struggled around his cock, but she was proud of the ways she pushed on so hard and left all control and all restraint behind for such a shameless indulgence.</i></p><p>
  <i>"Gonna cum," Yosuke groaned. It was the deal. Chie would suck his cock if he told her when she was about to cum, and she drew sharply back, hand pumping feverishly along his dick as she stared at the camera, drool strands all over her face and dripping from her lips, connecting it to the cock as shed pumped along his shaft. Audible clicks from the phone's camera sound effects kept ringing on as Chie stroked him the rest of the way and got him to cum all over her face, taking on the flood of hot, gooey strands of spunk that covered her, left her reeling and shivering in delight. She took every last bit of cum onto her face, moaning louder and chasing the pleasures that hit her hard. Sudden.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>More pictures followed as the big load trickle down her face.</i>
</p><p>"She can't know," Yukiko whined. Her hand was up her skirt. Between her legs and rubbing through her panties at her pussy, confused, helpless, and full of a senseless rush of desires she had absolutely no idea how to deal with. "I've never told anyone. There's no way that she knows about... T-the videos." Yukiko had to cling to some shred of certainty that her secret was safe, even though it seemed way more relieving to think her girlfriend knew about her kink than to think that Chie was just cheating on her with a friend.</p><p>Yukiko was deep into cheating porn. Netorare DVDs crammed into a back drawer in her room, a long history of reading racy stories about being cheated on. A million indulgences and shameful secrets that she masturbated to. She wasn't into cheating on her girlfriend at all; it was the gut punch of theoretically watching the woman she loved with another that proved so intense, but Yukiko had never shared any of that with Chie.</p><p>Finally, a message followed. "Yosuke's cum tastes so good. Do I look cute with his cute on my face?"</p><p>Yukiko fumbled her way through typing a message with one hand, as the other continued to rub at her desperate, needy hole through her panties and her tights. "Why are you doing this?" It was full of typos.</p><p>"Texting with one hand, huh? So it's working. Kanji and Yu are up next."</p><p>Yukiko didn't respond with a message, but with a shriek in her bedroom. Kanji and Yu were there too?</p><p> <i>Rise held onto the phone now, taking pictures from the side as Chie pushed her way down onto Kanji's thick, enduring cock, making a swift motion downward and starting up on all the pleasure and the heat awaiting her. She felt unstoppable once she got rolling, driven by a helpless hunger, by a flare of heat and pulsing want that left her caring about only one thing. "So fucking big," Chie moaned. "You guys are great. If I was a single girl, I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off of you." Down she went, pushing her way onto the cock and embracing the idea of reckless, shivering desire, a pulse of lust and want that she didn't know how to deal with, but she knew she wanted to accept it, to give up to the pleasure and the heat of exhilaration and lust for something truly beautiful.</i></p><p>
  <i>The pictures being taken of her stubbornly riding her way lower down Kanji's cock were good, but Chie needed more, which was where Yu came in, easing his way up from behind her, guiding his cock between her taut ass cheeks and starting to push slowly forward. Yu was firm. Silent. Just easing his way slowly forward, letting the pleasure come in waves of heat and desire as he pushed his way forward and began to indulge in her body more. He could feel Kanji's cock already inside of her, and as he pushed forward, the commotion and the fever behind these pleasures was absolutely mind-blowing. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"So much cock at once," Chie whined. She fumbled and swayed about, heading rolling back as merciless shoves forward overwhelmed her. Her head turned to Rise, staring into her phone's camera and indulging harder in the pleasure and in the fever of something that felt too good to be true. "How are you both even fitting inside of me? I can't believe this." She was helpless, needy, writhing back and forth in need and desperation, a desire that kept her lost, fumbling, giving up to so much more desire and heat than she was able to process, and these pleasures simply kept hitting her. Inexhaustible fever and heat continued to pull her deeper as she took these cocks into her ass and her pussy at the same time.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But the pleasures kept rising, and Chie took this all with a strong, firm sense of complete devotion, helpless and dizzy as she struggled to make sense of directions and hold onto the pleasure. She kept bucking, lost to the joy of working harder back and forth, racing through so much need and delirium and panic that she couldn't keep her thoughts straight, but within that pleasure lay absolute bliss, a continuing, throbbing ecstasy that kept her helpless, bucking back and forth, giving in fully to the devotion and the fire of letting her body burn.</i>
</p><p>"Are all the boys over?" Yukiko tugged her panties down, shifting and squirming her way out of them and getting herself bottomless, skirt tugged up as she started to touch herself. She shook where she hung, staring down in confusion and panic at the insanity of seeing her girlfriend taking two cocks at once. The flurry of pictures she assumed Yosuke took made for a wild, dizzy rush of confused feelings she was truly helpless against. She was turned on and had no idea how to slow this down, fingers dipping her dripping pussy as she let these pleasures hit her harder, as more and more pressure continued to wash over her.</p><p>Yukiko was embarrassed as could be. Churning with embarrassment and a distinct sense that she should not have been doing any of this, and yet she found herself wanting to keep letting it happen, wanted to embrace these demands as they continued to push her limits, continued to twist and turn within her. She wasn't proud of how the ache of lust hit her, the guilt and the panic of giving in to the pleasure. She shouldn't have been enjoying this. Shouldn’t have been inching forward the idea of getting off, but there she was, rubbing herself harder, giving in to a plunging heat and panic that continued to take her by storm, wearing down her thoughts. The pictures kept coming, and she felt like she was cumming, too.</p><p> <i>"Harder, harder!" Chie gasped, her body thrashing back and forth with a panicked, senseless pulse of pure surrender, a chaotic heat she couldn't deal with for a second, couldn't help at all. She was stuck dealing with way more feverish, twisting wickedness. Her body rocked quicker back and forth, chasing a deeper rush of panic and wickedness that continued on harder. Having Kanji and Yu fucking her holes, cramming her full of dick and using her harder, was a pleasure that Chie couldn't deal with, head spinning and struggling through so much desire and so much need that she couldn't help at all.</i></p><p>
  <i>The boys kept pounding into her, thrusting rougher into her holes and fucking her raw. Rise snapping pictures upon pictures continued to push on, indulgent and wild as the pleasure hit, as the desires kept pushing. They were helpless, feverish, pushing into something reckless and messy, pleasures that didn't want to slow down, didn't want to stop. The chance to fuck the cute brunette wasn’t one the boys ever thought they'd have again, which proved all the reason they needed to pound on faster and lose control, giving in to the shameless ecstasy and the lust of letting go, hammering deeper into her holes before hitting the wild climax that she needed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>With a wild, unraveling rush of delight, Chie came too. "Make sure you get every drop inside of me!" she pleaded, hips working erratically between them, trying to hold onto some shred of control and patience as she did her best to handle them, stretched out and blissful as she struggled through complete desire, a bliss she let take her, rocking about and making sure she had every drop milked into her holes before they pulled back.</i>
</p><p>The pictures arriving of Chie bent over with cum leaking out of both holes was what pushed Yukiko over the edge. She cried out in shrieking bliss, a confused rush of pleasure that her hard, made her spine arch and her head roll back as she came completely, lost to pleasure and helpless, wild delirium. Crying out in confusion, Yukiko dropped her phone, hunching down forward over it, staring at her girlfriend's perky backside and puffy pussy both loosened up, dripping with cum. Their friends' cum. Were they still her friends?</p><p>But the questions weren't getting any easier for Yukiko, amid someone else slipping into frame for the pictures. It was blurry and unclear for the first one, but then things into clearer view again, and Yukiko nearly screamed in shock, fingers pushing deeper into her dripping snatch as she beheld utter madness. As her whole body throbbed in delirious rushes of pleasure that didn't want to stop.</p><p> <i>Rise and Naoto descended upon Chie's cum-dripping holes, Rise still holding the cameras and fumbling about to snap more pictures as she licked at her dripping pussy, Naoto up top pushing her face into her ass, both completely unable to resist the chances to go all in on her. "This feels so good," Chie whined, shuddering under the delight of both her holes being eaten out at the same time. Her body twisted about in fitful swells of pure need, a lust and a desire that kept hitting her hard, zeroing in on what she was now unable to deny was pure bliss. Her body struggled and shivered under the rush of shameless bliss that crept across her, a wanton pulse of heat that gave her every reason to give up and give in.</i></p><p>
  <i>"I bet Yukiko must be jealous right now," Rise moaned, tongue burying its way into Chie's pussy, lapping at every drop of Kanji's cum she could get at. "Your pussy tastes so good." Unable to hold back from the frenzied hungers dragging her down lower, Chie worked harder and in broad motions of pure surrender to keep up this pace. Her tongue worked in deeper, greedy, losing sight of sense and embracing desires too powerful to want to resist, easing into a pleasure growing more wicked and hungrier as she got to work on it.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"We should brag about how much fun eating you out is when we see her next," Naoto added, hands firm on Chie's perky butt as she pushed in harder, devouring her ass and savouring the confusion and the hunger that crept over her. She was reckless, hopeless, unable to contain her desires as she let herself go, smiling for the camera as Chie captured photos of her eating ass.</i>
</p><p>With her fingers working needier into her desperate, sopping wet pussy, Yukiko was helpless, watching as Naoto and Rise ate cum out of her girlfriend's holes, cleaning up after the boys who'd just had their way with her. It was madness, but she found herself so enthralled by this mess, so unable to hold back, that she just let it all go. Gave up to the pleasure completely, shrieking and shuddering under a mess of absolute need. Hunched over her phone, she jammed fingers into her pussy harder, faster, giving in to the ecstasies pushing her limits, lost to so much more sensation and bliss than she felt like she could handle, and Yukiko couldn't keep it all together a moment longer.</p><p>She came harder this time, a shaky, shrieking mess of pleasure and pulsating panic, lost to so much more fever and need than she felt like she could handle. Every twisting, smoldering wreck of heat that crept over her was completely unable to deal with this delirium, and she came up happily to it. To all of it. Surges of guilt and heat washed over her as the pictures of her girlfriend getting gangbanged by their friends filled her mind, left her churning in the embarrassment and the panic of letting it all go.</p><p>Finally, the pictures stopped. A message followed at last. "Did you like that?'</p><p>Yukiko whined and fumbled to rub the sticky mess off of her hand. "Why did you do that?" she sent back.</p><p>"I know what you're into. I saw the DVDs, and your screen capture last week had a bunch of tabs you forgot to close. You've wanted to be cheated on. I knew doing it with our friends would be the least hurtful way to give you what you want."</p><p>"You did this for me?" Yukiko shot back her response, even more shaky and confused, baffled by the words and by their meaning, by a hazy pulse of compromising heat that left her baffled.</p><p>"Well. I also wanted to fuck all our hot friends too, but yeah, I did it for you. And if you want to see more, just let me know. Everyone looks like they want to keep fucking me."</p><p>"Send video this time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>